


Anielski problem

by Croyance



Series: Dom Wariatów [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Croy się bawi, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo nawet w takich związkach zdarzają się problemy





	Anielski problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> To już zakończenie serii, choć nigdy nie wiadomo co jeszcze może mi strzelić do głowy!   
> Ale jak na razie się przed tym powstrzymuje!  
> Miłego czytania!

          Dean padł wykończony na kanapę, tuż koło Sama, który ku jego zdziwieniu popijał whiskey. Żadko w środku tygodnia można było ujrzeć jego brata z mocniejszym trunkiem w ręku. To oznaczało tylko jedno. Jego partnerzy znowu, coś odwalili.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał delikatnie, na co jego brat jedynie westchnął. - Niby jestem trochę zmęczony, ale możemy pogadać. Wiesz, Gabriel i codzienna porcja miziania po skrzydłach...  
\- No właśnie! To piekielne „mizianie po skrzydłach”! Ty jesteś zmęczony przy jednym aniele, a co ja mam powiedzieć przy dwóch?! Wiesz jakie to jest ciężkie? Jeszcze gdyby tylko nie domagali się uwagi w tym samym czasie, ale nie? Przecież mogę robić wszystko naraz, prawda?! - Sam uaktywnił się, wymachując na wszystkie strony rękoma.  
\- Och, no tak, ty masz z tym większy problem. Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie z tym team Baltazar...  
\- Z czym sobie radzimy? - Baltazar v.2 wszedł akurat do salonu, rozwalając się na fotelu obok.  
\- Z mizianiem po skrzydłach. Jest was dwóch i nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie kłócicie się, kto ma być pierwszy – wyjaśnił szybko Dean.  
\- Może nie jest to proste, ale staramy się robić w tym samym czasie. Może trzeba lekko wygiąć skrzydła, no ale... Coś za coś. Choć przyznał, że przydałoby się do tego kółko czy coś, gdyby było nas więcej...  
          Na te słowa Dean spojrzał szybko na brata i zauważył na jego to samo zrozumienie. Obaj mieli pomysł, a znając życie, powinien on się spodobać ich partnerom. No przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu.

          Tym razem Dean i Sam mieli spokój i mogli zamiast topić smutki w alkoholu, popijać zwykła herbatkę i rozkoszować się spokojem.  
\- Ale w weekendy wszystko wraca do normy, tak? - spytał tym razem Gabriel, tak jakby nie słyszeli tego pytania już po raz setny tego dnia.  
\- Tak, wszystko wraca do normy. W sobotę i niedzielę to my miziamy wam skrzydła. W resztę dni tygodnia, siadacie ładnie w kołeczku i robicie to razem. Bez kłótni, tak jak na braci przystało – tłumaczył spokojnie Dean.  
\- Ale na pewno? - Lucyfer jakby mu nie ufał.  
\- Tak, Luc. Nie masz się o co bać. A jak będziecie się ładnie zachowywali przez cały tydzień, to może jeszcze czeka was nagroda – obiecał Sam, uspokajając partnera.  
          Bracia Winchester cieszyli się, że choć ten jeden raz znaleźli na nich sposób. Życie z aniołami nie było do końca tak kolorowe, jak ktoś mógłby założyć. Czasem mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, ale oni chyba już przywykli to szalonego życia. I nuda w związku nie była dla nich. A patrząc na zgromadzone na dywanie anioły, wiedzieli, że nie zamienili by tego na nic innego. Byli rodziną, i tylko to się teraz dla nich liczyło.


End file.
